Ela me deixou
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Songfic. Ela foi embora, deixando o rapaz devastado. Ele a fazia mal, e ela o deixou. SM


**Disclaimer:**** A música "She Left Me" pertece à banda McFly, e os personagens são todos da Jojo, então não me peçam emprestado nada disso, mesmo que eu queria muito emprestar. ;)**

**_

* * *

_**

_She walked in and said she didn't wanna know _

_Anymore _

_Before i could ask why she was gone out the door _

_I didn't know, what i did wrong _

_But now i just can't move on_

- Não dá mais, Sirius. Sinto muito. - Marlene disse, colocando alguns de seus pertences na bolsa. - Eu volto depois pra pegar o resto.

- Mas... Lene, eu não entendo, eu não fiz nada, desta vez. - O maroto se defendia, desesperado de ver a namorada prestes a partir.

- Sim, desta vez, não fez nada. - Marlene resmungou. - Eu simplesmente não tenho mais que ficar esperando você fazer alguma coisa errada, Sirius. Você sempre faz. Sempre faz tanto que nem mesmo se lembra da discussão que tivemos noite passada.

- Eu me lembro. Você ficou com ciúmes por que a vizinha veio pedir açúcar.

- E você foi todo amigável com ela. - Marlene cruzou os braços.

- Eu achei que já tínhasmos resolvido isto. - Sirius se levantou da cama.

Marlene aparatou antes que ele pudesse tocá-la, porém não sem antes falar umas últimas palavras.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius, você vai ficar bem sem mim. Você sempre fica.

_Since she left me _

_She told me _

_Don't worry _

_You'll be ok you don't need me _

_Believe me you'll be fine _

_Then i knew what she meant _

_And it's not what she said _

_Now I can't believe that she's gone_

Agora, sozinho em casa, dias depois, Sirius olhava abobado para a porta, esperando que a morena resolvesse voltar. Ele ficara de plantão esperando que ela voltasse para pegar o restante de suas coisas, porém ela não aparecera.

E o ar maroto que ele tinha até pouco tempo atrás, estava totalmente escondido pelas olheiras escuras, o ar cansado, o cabelo totalmente bagunçado e a barba por fazer.

"Se ao menos ela pudesse ver, como eu estou realmente bem." Ele pensou irônico.

_I tried calling her up on her phone No one's there,_

_I've left messages after the tone._

_Really?_

_Yeah man loads_

- Espera? Ela não tem o feletone no apartamento dela? - Ele pensou em voz alta e correu para buscar um pedaço de papel que havia na geladeira.

Em seu próprio apartamento havia um desses aparelhos trouxas, por insistência de Marlene, que trabalhando no departamento de relação com os trouxas achava o aparelho extremamente útil.

Apertou os números e esperou, até ouvir a voz dela.

- Olá, aqui é a Marlene...

- Lene... Que bom eu...

- se você está ouvindo isso é por que eu não estou aqui no momento. Deixe seu recado depois do sinal que eu retorno a ligação.

Sirius sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento no estômago. Havia sido atendido por um daqueles aparelhor ("Como se chama mesmo? deixador de mensagem?"). Sem ter o que fazer, ele começou a falar com o deixador de mensagens.

- Lene, você disse que se deixassem um recado nesse negócio você ligava de volta né? Então... me liga, ou melhor ainda, venha cá e... - Um pop alto indicou alguém aparatando.

"Nossa, será que esse negócio funciona assim rápido." Ele pensou, porém a pessoa que aparecera à sua frente era apenas James.

- Cara você está péssimo. A Marlene não tem nem noção de como você está agora.

- Como você sabe? - Sirius levantou a cabeça, curioso.

- Ela se internou na casa da Lily. E eu não consigo ver minha noiva. - james suspirou contrariado. - E de qualquer maneira, ela parece realmente mal por ter te deixado.

- Ela sempre disse que iria acabar fazendo isso. Acho que eu nunca a levei a sério. Quando ela dizia isso, eu simplesmente ria e a abraçava para dar um beijo.

_I didn't know, what i did wrong _

_But now i just can't move on_

- Você precisa reagir. Vá atrás dela... Faça uma serenata na janela da Lils. Aparate lá de repente e a sequestre com uma chave de portal.

- Ela provavelmente me mataria. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Duvido muito. - James deu de ombros. - E mesmo que ela te dê um fora permanete, você não pode simplesmente ficar aí, totalmente pra baixo. - Você já faltou dois dias na Academia. Olho-Tonto não está nada alegre. - Reaja, pelo amor de Merlim.

- Certo então. Vou falar com ela. - Sirius se levantou e se fechou no banheiro.

Sirius saiu do banheiro com a barba feita e o cabelo arrumado. A olheiras, no entanto ainda estavam marcadas. Ele deu um sorriso fraco para os amigos e eles desaparataram.

_Since she left me _

_She told me _

_Don't worry _

_You'll be ok you don't need me _

_Believe me you'll be fine _

_Then I knew what she meant_

_And it's not what she said_

_Now I can't believe that she's gone_

Na casa de Lily, Marlene olhava para o teto, pensativa. Estivera pensando em Sirius por todo esse tempo. No expressão de descrança dele quando ela desaparatara do apartamente. A culpa era toda dele, no entanto, se ele nunca a levara a sério.

"No entanto era você que passava todas as noites no apartamento dele." A voz de Lily voltava à sua cabeça.

Aquilo era ridículo. Ela mesma havia deixado deixá-lo, não fazia sentido ficar tanto tempo remoendo tudo aquilo. E ela tinha palavra. estava cansada de ficar sofrendo com Sirius sempre dando mais atenção a outras garotas do que deveria.

"E você nunca teve nenhuma prova concreta de que ele tenha te traído." Mais uma vez a voz de Lily aparecia na sua cabeça.

Não precisava de provas. E também não importava se ele não tivesse traído. Simplesmente não podia aguentar mais a agonia de namorar Sirius Black. Os sorrisos para outras garotas. Os olhares para outras garotas. E uma dor que crescia cada vez mais no peito dela. Era demais.

Também não podia mais ficar ali, empatando a vida de Lily e James. Suspirando ela se levantou do chão e procurou um papel e uma caneta. Rabiscou um bilhete rápido e logo desaparatou.

No momento que Marlene desapareceu, a porta do quarto se abriu. Lily estranho ao não ver a amiga ali, e logo achou o bilhete que ela havia deixado. De um longo suspiro ao ver o que estava escrito. Saiu do quarto com o bilhete nas mãos.

Sirius a esperava do lado de fora, Lily apenas sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, estendendo o bilhete para Sirius.

_"Lils,_

_Não posso mais ficar aqui, te atrapalhando. James já deve estar me odiando neste momento._

_De qualquer maneira, eu estou indo de volta pra casa dos meus pais. Acho que passar uns dias lá vai ser bom. Ninguém sabe consolar mlehor que mamãe, sem te desmerecer, claro. Acho que vai ser melhor pra mim um ambiente livre de qualquer pessoa que seja amiga dele._

_Não, eu não vou voltar atrás. A agonia é realmente muita pra eu aguentar mais. A não ser claro, que a intenção seja que eu enlouqueça de vez._

_Obrigada por tudo._

_Lene."_

Sirius amassou o papel e voltou o olhar para Lily e James, que o olhavam com pena. lançando um suspiro o moreno jogou o papel no chão e desaparatou.

_Now I can't believe that she's gone_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Sim, eu sou má. Essa fic já me parece um clichê enorme, e eu não quis que ela ficasse ainda mais clichê. E não terá continuação, por que eu sou sádica e a Marlene morre dali a alguns dias. Prepara-se para as ameaças de morte De qualquer maneira, deixem Reviews, fazendo a pobre autora aqui feliz.**


End file.
